A Pair of Uchiha
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Karena Sakura lebih memperhatikan kelima anaknya ketimbang Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tahu, wanita yang dulu menggilainya berubah menjadi orang yang tidak mengenalnya lebih baik./Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/For BTC 4/Canon


**A Pair of Uchiha**

A Naruto Fanfic

—For **Banjir TomatCeri Contest 4**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke terbangun dengan sambutan cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya. Pria Uchihha itu menoleh, mendapati sisi ranjang di sebelahnya sudah rapi. Tirai-tirai jendela juga sudah dibuka. Samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara kesibukan. Keran wastafel yang dibuka, tirai yang digeser, pisau yang memotong dan langkah kaki.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang lalu keluar dari kamar. Baru saja dia membuka pintu, seorang anak bermata hitam lewat dengan handuk putih di kepalanya. Dia menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke, lalu mengangguk dan segera pergi. Rambut kelabu gelapnya mencuat keluar, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_Otou-san_ melihat Shigaku?"

Sasuke berhenti. Anak berambut biru gelap berdiri menatapnya. Mata hijau cerahnya berbinar ramah. Sasuke mengangguk, mengarahkan jempol ke pintu kamar si kembar.

"Begitu. _Arigatou_, _Otousan_!" Anak itu segera meninggalkan Sasuke, mengejar kakak kembarnya. Sasuke tersenyum samar sambil bergegas ke dapur.

Sakura dan Mikito sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Itsuki duduk di satu sisi meja sambil membersihkan pipi balita berambut coklat gelap di pangkuannya. Sasuke duduk menghadap mereka, menyapa Shinsei yang tertawa-tawa dengan berdehem pelan.

Shinsei menoleh, lalu menampakkan barisan gigi putihnya pada Sasuke. "_Ohayou_ _Otouchan_." Itsuki ikut menyapa Sasuke lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mikito datang membawa nampan dan menyapa Sasuke.

"Kenapa Shishu?" tanya Sasuke saat Mikito mengatur gelas di meja. Mikito tertawa kecil sambil menjelaskan bahwa Shugaku ingin mengabarkan pada Shigaku, kalau mereka berdua masuk dalam satu tim. Sasuke mengangkat alis, meminta jawaban lebih. Mikito memejamkan mata sesaat lalu mengangguk. Dia bisa menangkap pertanyaan yang lewat di pikiran ayahnya.

"Nara Shikato. Adik Sashika." jawab Mikito sambil mengedipkan mata pada Itsuki yang mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kau sudah selesai, Mikito? Coba panggil Shishu kemari." Sakura mengelap tangannya di celemek, mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mikito berdiri, lalu pergi mencari kedua adiknya.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Delapan belas tahun berkeluarga membuat wanita itu menjadi sosok ibu yang telaten. Sakura selalu bangun sebelum anak-anak bangun dan tidur setelah anak-anak tidur. Jika pekerjaan rumah belum tuntas, dia takkan keluar rumah sebelum menyelesaikannya.

Mikito datang bersama Shigaku dan Shugaku setelah dua menit berselang. Terlahir sebagai wanita tunggal di antara para Uchiha muda membuat Mikito selalu sigap dan cekatan.

Sarapan pagi itu ditutup dengan banyak omelan Sakura mengenai sikap kelima Uchiha muda. Setelah sarapan, Sakura segera menyiapkan diri untuk menjalankan misi. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, meninggalkan kelima anaknya yang membereskan rumah.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura hanya bergumam pelan sebagai balasan, mencari pakaian _ninja_nya. Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk mengajak Sakura mengobrol dengan berkata, "Lupakan."

Sakura tidak menjawab, membuat Sasuke sedikit heran. Biasanya—dulu—Sakura akan balik memandangnya untuk memastikan kalau hal yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke memang 'patut dilupakan' atau setidaknya menjawab dengan beberapa patah kata sebagai penutup pembicaraan. Sasuke tidak memikirkan ini lebih lanjut, beralih mencari _hitai_-_ate_ yang entah dimana sekarang.

.

.

.

Sakura sibuk mengatur rambut panjangnya dengan dikelilingi kelima anaknya yang duduk bersila di atas _tatami_—kecuali Shinsei yang duduk di pangkuan Mikito—sambil mengangguk takzim. Nyonya Uchiha memang sibuk mengenakan aksesoris wajibnya. Tapi mulutnya juga sibuk menjelaskan seluruh 'prosedur kerja' yang akan tetap berlaku selama dia dan suaminya—Sasuke—tidak dirumah.

Itsuki, si sulung berambut merah gelap panjang, memperhatikan catatan yang dibuatnya. Catatan itu panjangnya sudah di atas rata-rata. Tentu butuh waktu lama untuk memecahnya menjadi memo.

Sakura lekas mengikat _hitai-ate_ merahnya kencang. Wanita itu berdiri, memandang kelima darah dagingnya tanpa berkedip. Rasanya berat meninggalkan mereka selama dua minggu. Berbagai frasa 'bagaimana kalau?' berkeliaran di pikiran kunoichi bersurai merah muda lembut itu. Tapi setiap keraguan itu seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya saat tatapan tegas Uchiha Sasuke merasuki bola mata hijau cerahnya.

"_Sesekali melawan Uchiha bukanlah hal yang fatal_,_bukan?"_ pikirnya lamat. Bibir tipis Sakura berusaha bergerak, membiarkan setiap kecemasannya menjalin sebuah kalimat padu yang mungkin bisa melunakkan hati Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tidak pernah sadar, kelakuannya yang mulai membaur dengan sifat alami Uchiha membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit kikuk dan mulai melunakkan hati.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" satu kata meluncur cepat. Kelima Uchiha kecil yang sedari tadi memusatkan perhatian pada ibu mereka, beralih pada sosok tegap yang bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan. Pria bersurai _raven_ itu mengangkat alis kirinya. "Bagaimana ka-"

"Satu _jounin_, satu_ chuunin_, dua_ genin_, satu murid akademi. Kelimanya punya sharingan dan menguasai sejumlah _jutsu_. Perlukah aku memanggil hokage konyol itu untuk mendongeng di depan kelima Uchiha?"

Telak. Bagai masuk ke dalam _Mugen Tsukuyomi_, dia tak bisa membantah lagi. Sakura menggigit bibir, pasrah. Tangan Sasuke yang mengisyaratkannya untuk segera pergi, membuatnya memeluk kelima anaknya erat. Seperti takkan bertemu lagi. Begitu komentar si dingin Shigaku yang dibalas jitakan Mikito. Berbeda dengan kembarnya, si hangat Shugaku memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Kelima Uchiha—dipimpin Itsuki—mengikuti kedua orang tuanya seperti barisan semut.

"Itsuki, jaga adik-adikmu." Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap lurus pada remaja empat belas tahun yang segera mengangguk lamat.

"Mikito, urus saudara-saudaramu._ Kaasan_ mempercayaimu." Mikito mengangguk cepat saat melihat ayahnya memutar bola mata. Mata hitam kelam Mikito menyorotkan kepastian pada ibunya, yang membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Shigaku, Shugaku, ikuti perintah kakak-kakakmu." Si kembar saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk. Shigaku mengangguk pelan sambil melipat tangan, Shugaku mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Dan Shinsei…" Sakura meraih putra bungsunya. "Jangan nakal, jaga sharingan milikmu." Bocah lima tahun itu tersenyum, "Ya, kaachan."

Sasuke terbatuk perlahan. Itsuki, Mikito dan si kembar tersenyum tipis pada ayah mereka. Shinsei yang menyadari tingkah ayahnya, menarik baju Sakura dan mengisyaratkan matanya pada Sasuke. Sakura berbalik, lalu mendengus pelan saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"_Sudah benar berbeda dia rupanya…"_ batin Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menarik wanita itu pergi dengan cepat, melompati setiap atap rumah. Sakura tersentak, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Nihil. Pria itu benar-benar menguncinya. Sakura melemparkan pandangan pada sosok anak-anaknya yang terlihat semakin jauh, melambaikan tangan. Samar, dia mendengar suara mereka.

"_Sayonara Okaa-san! Sayonara Otou-san!"_

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" sergah Sakura saat mereka tiba di gerbang Konoha.

Sasuke melonggarkan pegangannya pada lengan Sakura, mengacuhkan wanita itu. Di depan mereka, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Hokage itu lalu mengajak Sasuke membahas rencana pelaksanaan misi.

Mereka akan pergi ke Sunagakure untuk membantu menyembuhkan beberapa _shinobi_ yang terkena racun akibat penyerangan organisasi kecil. Pembicaraannya serius, namun Sakura yang nekat kembali ke kediaman Uchiha membuat Sasuke harus menjebaknya dalam genjutsu. Sasuke menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"Err, Sasuke? Apa tidak berlebihan?" ringis Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. "Siapa?"

Naruto menunjuk Sakura, Sasuke menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Entahlah. Terikat dengan anak-anak. Apa Hinata juga begini?"

Naruto tertawa kencang dan singkat saat melihat tatapan sayu sahabatnya. Dia menepuk lengan Sasuke lalu menggeleng. "Bahkan jatah makananku lebih banyak dibanding Menma dan Konoha." Naruto tergelak sambil melihat Sakura. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Tapi sepertinya kau bisa sedikit jujur padanya."

Sasuke terdiam, melirik wajah Sakura. Dia mengangguk pada Naruto dan segera berangkat. Naruto tersenyum pelan, mengamati kedua sahabatnya.

"Naruto_-kun?"_

Naruto berbalik. Hinata berdiri di belakangnya, menunggu. Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk. "Ya, Hinata_-hime_?"

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dimana dia? Kenapa dia bersandar di dinding batu? Mata hijau cerahnya menangkap sosok samar yang duduk membelakanginya, menghadap api unggun yang berkobar tenang. Sasuke! Itu Sasuke.

Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan sebab kepalanya masih pening. Wanita itu merasakan sebuah jubah membungkus tubuhnya. Dia melirik jubah itu hingga mengetahui kalau itu adalah jubah Sasuke. Lambang Uchiha kecil-kecil tersusun memanjang di tepian jubah. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengontrol _chakra_nya yang masih berantakan karena terkena genjutsu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia beringsut pelan mendekati Sasuke yang bersila di mulut gua.

Sasuke—yang merasakan kehadiran Sakura—menoleh. Dia menggeser posisi tubuhnya agar _iryo-nin_ itu ikut menghangatkan diri. Sakura melirik Sasuke, lalu memandang langit. Bukan cerahnya bintang atau pudarnya sinar bulan yang dipikirkan Nyonya Uchiha. Dia memikirkan kelima anaknya. Dan dia baru saja ingat, tenggat waktu pembayaran listrik adalah malam ini.

"_Bagaimana kalau listrik mati? Dan Mikito pingsan kelelahan? Lalu Shigaku dan Shugaku yang bercanda tidak sengaja terantuk meja lalu pingsan? Shinsei yang ingin pipis nekat masuk sendiri ke kamar mandi, lalu terpeleset? Itsuki tersetrum saat memeriksa kabel listrik?"_

Semua imajinasi Sakura berkelebat, membuatnya segera berdiri dengan cemas. "Dimana kita, Sasuke_-kun_? Berapa lama bisa mencapai Konoha?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandangi api unggun menoleh ke Sakura. Dia menarik tangan Sakura, memintanya kembali duduk. Namun Sakura lebih cepat menepis tangan Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke lekat. "Katakan saja padaku." tegasnya.

"Duduklah." kata Sasuke dingin dan singkat. Sakura menautkan alis saat Sasuke menarik tangannya erat. Sakura terduduk cepat. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke, meronta. Namun pantulan api di mata hitam Sasuke seperti menghipnotisnya. Seperti titah raja, Sakura duduk bagai kucing saat menangkap keseriusan di mata Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas, bersandar di dinding gua.

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke memejamkan mata, masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kau harus percaya."

Sakura melirik Sasuke, tersenyum. Cara Sasuke menghibur dan menenangkannya selalu manjur. Sepatah-dua patah kata itu sangat efektif. "_Arigatou, _Sasuke_-kun"_

"Mereka jauh lebih penting,hm?"

Sasuke tak berkedip. Pantulan bayangan api unggun terpatri di iris hitam kelamnya. Sakura tergelak sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, menertawakan sikap tak wajarnya. Sasuke tak ikut mengulum bibir. Dia menatap lurus dan datar. Sakura tertegun saat pria Uchiha itu menghela nafas berat sambil mengusap rambut.

"Mereka benar. Bahkan Hyuga berhenti memuja Naruto sejak kelahiran Uzumaki sulung."

Sakura tak berani memotong pernyataan Sasuke. Dia mengeratkan jubah putih gading yang membungkus tubuh semampainya sambil tetap fokus pada raut sendu putra bungsu Uchiha Mikoto ini.

"Uzumaki bungsu lahir, merenggut animo si pupil putih." lanjut Sasuke lirih. "Apa yang tersisa pada Naruto? Oh,ya. Arahan pendek untuk kembali bersikap seperti bujangan."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Bahkan saat mereka berkunjung ke kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto masih tumpuan pandang Hinata. Apa Sasuke mengarang? Sejak kapan dia berubah dramatis?

Sakura tahu aliran chakra adik Uchiha Itachi ini kurang teratur. Ah, ada sedikit kelancungan yang mencekat rahang Sasuke sejenak. Bahkan saat _matsuri_ tahun lalu, Hinata terus menempelkan tubuh dan pandangannya pada Naruto. Menma dan Konoha? Berkeliaran tenang, masih dalam pengawasan naluri kedua orang tuanya.

Tunggu dulu. Apa Sasuke ingin bilang kalau dirinya terus menaungi anak-anaknya?

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Uchiha adalah tanggung jawab lebih.

"Bertindak sebagai ibu. Suatu saat mereka akan tumbuh, meletakkan kita dalam kenangan." bisik Sasuke. Dia berpindah ke belakang Sakura, berbaring. "Bahkan kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik lagi."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam. Uchiha Sasuke membalikkan tubuh, membelakangi wanitanya. Iris hijau cerah Sakura menancapkan pandangan pada api unggun. Saat _matsuri _tahun lalu, dia memang terus mengawasi semua anaknya. Dan Sasuke? Ada di belakangnya. Dan Sakura sadar, dia tidak dekat lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Kapan terakhir aku menggandeng Sasuke_-kun_? Ah, benar. Lima belas tahun lalu." Lirih Sakura. Mengharapkan Sasuke menggandengnya? Berharap Sasuke menunjukkan emosinya saja, silahkan menunggu lama. Bahkan tanpa mengikuti program pelatihan anggota _Ne_, Sasuke sudah terbiasa membunuh emosinya sejak kecil.

Sakura menoleh. Sasuke berbaring membelakanginya, tertidur. Astaga, bagaimana dia menggilai Uchiha itu dulu dan sekarang malah seperti tidak mengenalnya lagi lebih baik. "Sasuke_-kun_…"

.

.

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Hei, kenapa tubuhnya seperti dilingkari sesuatu? Ah, itu lengan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menyingkirkan lengan Sakura dari pinggangnya. Pria itu berdiri lalu berjongkok di mulut gua, memandang matahari yang muncul. Bayangan kelima anaknya lewat di pikiran Sasuke. Dia tersenyum singkat sambil melirik Sakura.

"_Aku juga menyayangi mereka berlima, Sakura_-hime_…"_

"Sasuke_-kun_? Kau sudah bangun?" Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, menggosok kedua matanya perlahan. Sasuke mengangguk. Dia merapikan beberapa barang yang berceceran, dan membersihkan bekas api unggun. Sementara Sakura melepas jubah putih gading yang semalaman membungkus tubuhnya.

"Ada yang terlupa, Sakura? Bisa sedikit lebih cepat?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih mengenakan beberapa atribut ninja miliknya. Sakura menggeleng. Jubah putih gading Sasuke sudah terlipat rapi di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah. Aku yakin ada sungai di sekitar sini. Kita bi—" Sasuke tertegun saat Sakura menyentuh bahunya, mengenakan jubah di tubuh tegapnya.

"Rentangkan tanganmu, Sasuke_-kun_." tegur Sakura. Sasuke menurut. Sentuhan Sakura yang sudah lama tidak menyapa kulitnya seperti menguasai gerak tubuhnya. Sakura maju ke depan Sasuke, mengaitkan tali jubah Sasuke. Wanita itu mengangguk senang. Dengan mata menyipit dan jari membentuk huruf 'V' Sakura menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Cahaya matahari menyinari tubuh Sakura, membuatnya tampak semakin cemerlang.

Uchiha Sasuke menangkap sosok jelita istrinya di kedua bola matanya, lalu merekamnya dengan sangat merinci. Sasuke tersenyum lebar kali ini. Dan dalam sekali raih, direngkuhnya tubuh ramping Sakura dalam pelukannya, membuang semua keegoisannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke_-kun_…" lirih Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa maklumi itu. _Kaasan_ku juga seperti itu. Tapi dia jauh lebih mengenal pekerjaan rumahnya dibanding aku dan _Aniki_." tawa Sasuke. Sakura ikut tertawa, terisak pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sakura mencelupkan kakinya di sebuah sungai kecil. Sungai ini menandakan bahwa mereka sudah setengah perjalanan menuju Sunagakure. Dingin. Butiran airnya seperti menggelitik dan merasuki kulit Sakura yang semula terpapar sinar matahari yang lumayan terik.

Sasuke berjongkok di sisi Sakura, meraup air sungai dengan telapak tangannya. Segera, air bening itu terusap di wajah hingga keningnya. Sakura ikut melakukan hal serupa. Tapi dengan cepat, bayangan anak-anaknya muncul di permukaan air.

"Jangan khawatir." Sakura menoleh. Sasuke memainkan permukaan air, menyentuhnya lembut seperti mengelus pipi Mikito. "Percayalah pada mereka."

Sakura memandang permukaan air lagi. Bayangan kelima anaknya mengabur, terganti dengan bayangannya dan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lebar. Percaya,ya.

"Sakura…" lirih Sasuke. Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Sakura melirik Sasuke, tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. Sekali lagi dia mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersama. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura sambil menghitung mundur dalam hati. Semoga Sakura tahu maksud rangkulannya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Sakura jahil. Dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke lalu menyentil hidung sang Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menggeleng.

"_Ladies first_. Lakukanlah. Aku akan menutup mataku, menghitung mundur."

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu." Keduanya berhadapan. Sakura menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Sasuke menghitung mundur.

"Tiga…" Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Dua…" Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Sasuke berbisik pelan. "Satu…"

"SHAANNAROOOO!"

Sakura menghantam bumi dengan tinjunya. Retakkan menjalari tanah, menampakkan tiga _shinobi_ yang terlempar ke udara. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum singkat sebelum mata hijau cerahnya menangkap pantulan cahaya dari arah ketiga _shinobi_. Sejumlah _shuriken_ melesat ke arahnya, dengan kertas peledak di tiap _shuriken_.

Sasuke meraih pedangnya, menangkis lesatan _shuriken_ yang menuju Sakura. Sakura bisa menangkap desing senjata-senjata itu yang saling beradu. Dalam sekejap, dia meraih tangan Sasuke dan melompat mundur sejauh mungkin.

DUAARR!

Kedua Uchiha berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata, menuju tiga _shinobi_ yang tersungkur di tanah akibat serangan Sakura. Ketiganya segera berusaha berdiri saat menyadari kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sebelum mereka sempat memegang _kunai_, Sasuke memamerkan _sharingan_nya cepat.

"_Genjutsu…_" bisiknya. Tanpa persiapan apa-apa ketiga _shinobi _itu kembali tersungkur. "Cih. Lemah. Orang macam apa mereka ini." Sasuke berjongkok, memandang pakaian mereka.

Memakai _fishnet_ di sekujur tubuh, ditambah kain yang dililitkan di pinggang hingga kaki, membentuk celana. Sakura memperhatikan syal yang terlilit di leher mereka, yang menjuntai hingga perut.

"_Kirai_? Benci? Pembenci?" Sakura menatap tulisan di ujung syal mereka. Sasuke mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kemampuan bertarung mereka payah, tapi kemampuan meramu racun mereka luar biasa. Inilah yang harus kita selesaikan di Sunagakure."

Sakura mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Sasuke_-kun_! Coba perlihatkan pedangmu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ada bercak merah ditepiannya. "Cairan apa ini?"

"Jangan sentuh, Sasuke_-kun_. Itu racun. Untungnya bisa dibersihkan dengan air." Sakura mengajak Sasuke kembali ke pinggir sungai. Saat Sasuke akan mencelupkan pedangnya kedalam sungai, Sakura menahannya.

"Jangan, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau bisa meracuni seluruh sungai, tahu." Sakura meraup air dengan tangannya, lalu mengalirkan _chakra_ hingga air itu menggumpal dan membentuk bola. "Celupkan saja kesini."

Sasuke membersihkan pedangnya sambil memandang Sakura. "Kau hebat."

Sakura tersenyum. Gumpalan air menjadi merah keruh. Sakura memegangnya dengan dua tangan, mengalirkan _chakra_ dan berkonsentrasi penuh.

PCAK!

"Luar biasa." puji Sasuke. Gumpalan air itu menghilang, pecah seperti gelembung sabun. Sakura menyeka peluh di keningnya, dan sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Menurutku, mereka sebelumnya ingin meracuni sungai. Bagaimanapun juga, sungai kecil ini adalah salah satu sumber air beberapa desa. Jika kita sedikit terlambat tadi, entahlah." ringis Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Untung kau tidak mengalirkan _chakra_ ke pedangmu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, penasaran. Sakura mengangguk-angguk, lalu meminta Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya. Sasuke menurut saja. Sakura lalu menyusuri pedang Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Jika kau melakukannya, akan terbentuk lapisan _chakra_ yang menyelubungi pedang. Maka, _shuriken_ itu akan mengenai lapisan itu. Nah, racun yang dilumuri di _shuriken_ akan meracuni _chakra_ yang langsung terhubung dengan _chakra_ Sasuke_-kun_ sendiri." kata Sakura sambil menyusuri lengan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, racun itu akan serta merta meracuni _chakra_ku dan tubuhku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tepat, Sasuke_-kun_. Kalau racunnya menjalari sungai, semua orang yang meminumnya atau bahkan hanya menyentuh airnya akan terkena racun. Itu karena air yang terkontaminasi masuk ke tubuh melalui pori-pori."

Sasuke memandang Sakura. Wanita itu memperbaiki pakaiannya, mendesah lega. "Ayo kita lanjutkan, Sasuke_-kun_. Perjalanan masih lumayan jauh."

"Tapi bagaimana kau tidak terkena racun itu? "

"Aku memakai sarung tangan, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Sarung tanganku kedap air."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan lega, dia mengikuti Sakura, melanjutkan perjalanan. _"Syukurlah…"_

"Ah, benar…" Sakura membuka sarung tangannya lalu membuang kedua benda itu setelah menghancurkannya. Dia tidak ingin terkena racun juga. Menurut analisanya, racun itu punya kemampuan untuk menyebar dengan mudah dan cepat.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Siapa yang tahu kalau kau gegabah dan malah terkena racun itu?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Hn. Akan kuingat."

.

.

.

Sasuke membaca gulungan laporan, lalu bertanya pada Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kedua _shinobi_ itu memasuki ruang perawatan khusus, melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan itu. Beberapa _shinobi_ terbaring sambil mengerang sementara sejumlah _iryo-nin_ sibuk merawat mereka.

Di antara seluruh _iryo-nin_ itu, Sasuke bisa menangkap sosok Sakura yang menyeka peluh di lehernya. Wanitanya itu sudah bekerja sangat keras sejak mereka sampai. Uchiha itu mendekati Sakura, mengecup pipinya pelan. Gaara tersenyum saat melihat mereka.

"Eh? Sasuke_-kun_…"

"Kau bekerja sangat keras, Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil memandang _shinobi_ yang ditangani istrinya. Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk. Mungkin saja kalau Shigaku dan Shugaku ada disini, bisa sedikit membantu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sakura, Sasuke. Sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada Si Kyuubi itu." kata Gaara yang dibalas anggukan Sakura. "Ini kewajiban seorang teman."

Sasuke lalu kembali memeriksa laporan dari ketua tim medis yang menerangkan bahwa penawar racun telah ditemukan. Dan juga, banyak anggota _Kirai_ telah diringkus. Sasuke mengangguk. Dia dan Sakura tidak melakukan hal yang sia-sia dua minggu ini.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan khusus setelah Sakura mengatakan kalau dia harus memulihkan satu orang lagi. Jendela koridor yang dilewati Sasuke menampakkan bulan purnama yang berpendar terang. Dia tersenyum pelan, teringat saat kelahiran kelima anaknya yang selalu ditemani bulan purnama. Hari ini tepat dua minggu dia dan Sakura bertugas disini. Besok mereka bisa kembali ke Konoha, menengok kelima anak mereka.

Sasuke segera menuju ke penginapan, masuk ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan diri ke atas kasur. "Lama sekali Sakura…" batin Sasuke. Dia menguap, lalu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah bantal. Setelahnya, Sasuke menutup matanya, berusaha tidur.

PIK!

Mata Sasuke mendadak terbuka, menampakkan iris merah darah berpola. Dari jendela yang sengaja dia biarkan terbuka, sebuah _kunai_ menancap di dekat kakinya. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah saat melihat kertas peledak di _kunai_ itu. Dia segera melompat keluar jendela, tepat sebelum kamarnya meledak.

DUMM

Beberapa warga berlarian keluar saat mendengar dentuman itu. Sasuke berdiri tegap di tanah, mengusap kepalanya dengan mata yang menyipit, memperhatikan ledakan itu. Kerusakan yang diakibatkan ledakan hanya sebatas kamarnya bersama Sakura. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Sasuke_-san_, anda baik-baik saja?" seorang _ANBU_ menghampirinya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Kazekage_-sama _memanggil anda ke ruangannya."

Sasuke mengangguk. _ANBU _itu balas mengangguk, lalu pergi dengan cepat. Beberapa pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalanya. Berputar-putar, meminta untuk dijawab. Sasuke mendengus pelan, lalu segera menuju ruangan Gaara.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Untuk apa bocah Ichibi ini memanggilnya hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu. Gaara tersenyum tipis, mendirikan sikunya di atas meja. Dibalik telapak tangannya yang bertaut, dia berkata datar.

"Sakura diculik."

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Dia tersenyum simpul, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah kuduga." katanya. "Tentu _Kirai _yang menculiknya."

Gaara tertegun. Entah pria di depannya ini tidak terkejut atau mungkin menyamarkan keterkejutannya dengan baik, Gaara tidak bisa menemukan sedikitpun raut kecemasan di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau menduganya?"

"Mudah. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana markas mereka?"

Gaara mengerutkan kening, menjelaskan kalau markas mereka telah dihancurkan dalam penyerangan. "Kau tidak ingat sudah membacanya di salah satu laporan?"

"Aku ingat." dengus Sasuke. Dia berpikir cepat. Pemimpin _Kirai _sendiri belum ditangkap. Racun. _Kirai_ mengandalkan racun dan ramuan. Racun dan ramuan dibuat dari tumbuhan.

"Sunagakure gersang, Sasuke. Tumbuhan hanya ada di rumah kaca." tutur Gaara yang membaca pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja hendak membuka mulut saat Gaara menggeleng. "Aku pastikan kalau tidak ada tempat lain."

Sasuke duduk, berpikir. Dia sempat menemani Sakura mengunjungi rumah kaca Sunagakure. Rumah kaca itu cukup besar dan sejuk, menampung berbagai tumbuhan. Mulai dari tumbuhan hias, tumbuhan obat sampai sayur dan buah-buahan.

"Kalau begitu, dimana tempat paling subur, maksudku setidaknya paling sejuk disini?"

Gaara meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi, berpikir. "Ada dua tempat. Rumah kaca dan daerah yang paling dekat dengan Konoha."

Sasuke diam, berpikir keras. _Kirai_ pasti membutuhkan Sakura untuk menyembuhkan anggota mereka yang terkena racun saat penyerangan dan sempat mereka selamatkan. Mereka mungkin bersembunyi di antara kedua tempat itu. Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah di tempat kedua yang disebutkan Gaara. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap harus memeriksa rumah kaca itu.

"Bisa aku pergi sekarang?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Kau akan mencari Sakura sendiri?"

"Ya." jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi. "Ini hari terakhir misi dan aku baru akan mencarinya besok. Kami sudah seharusnya kembali ke Konoha. Kau tidak lagi bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan kami." Sasuke menutup pembicaraan sambil melangkah keluar ruangan Gaara. _Godaime _Kazekageitu terdiam di posisinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeratkan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. Dia sudah memeriksa seluruh bagian rumah kaca dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Sekarang, dia berjalan menuju daerah kedua. Dia menyusuri perbatasan timur Negara Angin. Sambil membayangkan keluarganya ikut di sampingnya, Sasuke mencari tanda keberadaan Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke berhenti saat melihat sebuah retakan menjalari tanah. Dia membungkuk, memperhatikan retakan itu. Ada bekas tapak kaki di sumber retakan. Tidak salah lagi. Ini perbuatan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Senyum Sasuke pudar saat melihat helaian merah muda lembut berceceran di tanah. Tidak. Ini bukan seperti kisah Minato dan Kushina. Tidak ada jejak rambut disana. Hanya satu kumpulan rambut yang sepertinya ditarik paksa.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Dia selalu menasehati Mikito untuk menjaga rambutnya dan menanamkan pada diri Itsuki, Shigaku, Shugaku dan Shinsei untuk tidak menoleransi siapapun yang berani menjambak rambut wanita, utamanya rambut ibu dan saudara mereka. Memang, dia—dan Naruto—pernah membuat Sakura harus memotong rambutnya pendek dan Sakura menjaga rambutnya tetap pendek hingga menikah.

Sejak menikah, dia memerintahkan Sakura untuk berjanji memanjangkan rambutnya hingga sepanjang sekarang, sepinggang. Sasuke tahu Sakura sedikit kesulitan mengatur rambutnya selama ini. Dan sekarang di depannya berceceran rambut Sakura yang dijambak oleh seseorang.

Sasuke mengatur emosinya, melancarkan pikirannya. Dia berjongkok memperhatikan rambut Sakura. Kenapa mereka menjambak Sakura? Tentu sebagai ancaman karena Sakura melawan. Tapi darimana mereka tahu kalau Sakura sudah berjanji untuk menjaga rambutnya tetap panjang pada Sasuke? Atau mungkin, untuk membuat Sakura diam. Kebanyakan perempuan sangat menjaga rambutnya.

Sasuke membayangkan kesakitan yang dialami Sakura saat rambutnya dijambak. Dada Sasuke sekali lagi dipenuhi kemarahan. Dia baru saja hendak meraih rambut itu saat menyadari sesuatu. Lapisan tipis pasir ada di atas seluruh helai rambut. Tapi warna rambut itu berwarna persis rambut asli Sakura, merah muda cerah. Semestinya rambut itu berwarna merah muda pudar karena lapisan tipis pasir.

"_Sasuke-kun, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Siapa yang tahu kalau kau gegabah dan malah terkena racun itu?"_

Kalimat Sakura itu menari di telinga Sasuke. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sepotong daun segar yang langsung didekatkan pada rambut-rambut itu.

"!" Sasuke melempar daun itu cepat saat warnanya berubah merah. Racun. Zat yang sama seperti yang pernah akan digunakan _Kirai _untuk meracuni sungai. Warna merah racun itu membuat rambut Sakura berubah merah, dan terlihat merah pudar di bawah timbunan pasir. Nyaris saja dia lengah!

Sasuke jongkok, berpikir. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, _Kirai _sengaja meletakkan racun di rambut itu agar jika dia menyentuhnya, dia terkena racun. Kedua, _Kirai _memberi racun pada Sakura setelah rambutnya dijambak. Sakura memberontak, racun itu berceceran di atas rambutnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Dia memandang sekeliling, mencari bukti untuk memperkuat kemungkinan kedua.

Benar saja. Titik-titik merah kecil sedikit berjatuhan di pasir, satu meter dari kumpulan rambut tadi.

"Sakura diberi racun disini, tapi jaraknya jauh dari rambut. Berarti racun itu sengaja dibubuhkan ke rambut." Sasuke mengusap rambutnya, memejamkan mata. Tidak salah lagi. Berarti kedua kemungkinan itu memang terjadi.

"Tetap saja aku tidak tahu dimana mereka bersembunyi!" serunya lantang, mengacak rambut. Sasuke duduk di pasir, tersenyum sangat tipis—bahkan terlalu tipis.

PIK!

Sasuke tersentak saat kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang lalu diikat erat. Sebelum dia sadar, seseorang menampar wajahnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal, mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menyerang, hanya menggertak. Terbukti, seseorang membalut kain di matanya dari belakang. Sasuke menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya. Perih.

"_Kuat juga ikatan mereka."_ batinnya.

Uchiha itu kembali tenang, berpikir jernih dan mengatur rencana. Di depannya sekarang ada dua orang _shinobi Kirai_ yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Sasuke tadi sempat melihat sekantung kecil racun yang tergantung di pinggang _shinobi _itu. Kalau dia tidak jeli, dia pasti tidak bisa melihatnya. Tepat satu takar racun yang tentu akan diberikan padanya kalau-kalau dia memberontak hebat. Hanya satu takar, berarti hanya sekali pakai.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang tindakan yang akan dilancarkannya. Tentu dia takkan melawan. Hitung-hitung dibawa ke markas mereka. Kalau tidak, dia bisa membebaskan diri. Sasuke menggumam pelan, menyetujui rencana yang muncul di pikirannya.

"Arrrrgghh!" seru Sasuke lantang. Di belakangnya, seekor ular hitam meluncur, melilit tangannya. Para _shinobi _yang meringkusnya terpekik kaget. Sasuke mengerang saat ular hitam itu mulai mematuk pergelangan tangannya.

"Itu bukan _Kokuja_! Itu _Kuronohebi_! Tidak ada cara lain!" seru seseorang. "Kita diperintahkan membawa orang ini hidup-hidup! _Kuronohebi_ tidak memiliki kulit mengilap. Racunnya jauh lebih mematikan dan hanya bisa dilumpuhkan dengan racun yang kita bawa!"

Rekan orang itu mendengus. "Kita hanya punya satu takar! Ambil ular itu!"

"Tidak bisa! Dia akan berbalik meracuni kita. Aku bisa menotok sarafnya jika dia memberontak." balas orang lain. Ketiga orang itu saling membantah sebentar, hingga akhirnya salah satunya meraih sebuah jarum kecil, mencelupkannya ke dalam kantung kecil berisi racun.

SET!

Dalam satu bidikan, jarum itu menembus kulit ular hitam itu. Ular yang meliliti tangan Sasuke meluncur lemas ke bawah, teronggok lemah. Kulitnya berubah hitam kemerahan.

"Bergegas! _Kuronohebi_ bisa menetralkan racunnya dalam seperempat jam." Perintah salah satu dari mereka. Ketiga _shinobi_ itu segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan. Salah satu dari mereka memeriksa pergelangan Sasuke dan menyuntikkan penawar racun di kulit Sasuke.

Rombongan yang membawa Sasuke sudah lumayan jauh saat _Kuronohebi_ tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap tipis.

.

.

.

"Kudengar, _shinobi _Konohagakure itu hebat-hebat. Tapi, oh, coba kulihat disini. Seorang anggota klan elit pemilik _dojutsu _terkuat. Apa namanya? Oh ya, Uchiha." desis pria berambut panjang sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura. Sakura membuang wajahnya, namun segera ditarik kembali oleh pria itu. Tangan satunya mencengkeram rambut Sakura kencang, membuat _kunoichi_ itu memekik pelan.

"Tapi tampaknya kau bukan anggotanya. Lalu kenapa ada lambang kipas di punggungmu?" Pria itu melepas tangannya dari rambut Sakura lalu menelusuri lekuk wajah wanita itu dengan jemarinya.

Sakura mendengus jijik, memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lagi-lagi pria itu menangkap kepala Sakura. Iris hijau cerah Sakura menusuk ke iris abu-abu pria itu. Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergerak, walau rasanya sakit dan kaku. Sakura menduga-duga kalau pengaruh racun akan berkurang sebentar lagi. Jika dia sudah bisa bergerak, maka dia akan segera menyingkir dari dekapan pria berambut panjang ini.

"Zeijin_-sama_! Kami membawa seorang penyusup!"

Zeijin—nama orang berambut panjang itu—menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. Dia menyandarkan Sakura di dadanya, lalu memberi isyarat pada ketiga _shinobi_ itu untuk mendekatkan si penyusup.

Tubuh Sasuke diseret lalu dilemparkan ke dekat Zeijin. Pria itu menarik rambut Sasuke, mengangkat wajahnya. "Ah, dia berlambang kipas juga." Gelaknya lantang. Sakura menahan nafas saat melihat Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. Bekas seretan dan tamparan membekas di wajah sempurnanya. "Apa kau mengenalnya _hime_?"

"Jangan panggil aku _hime_!" sergah Sakura. Sakura tahu keadaan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Zeijin melempar Sakura kasar, membuat wanita itu menghantam lantai dengan tubuh yang masih kaku. Zeijin lalu memperhatikan Sasuke, membuka kain yang menutup mata dan mulutnya. Dia mengecek mata Sasuke lalu berseru kagum.

"Seorang Uchiha! Anggota klan elit yang tertangkap dengan keadaan menyedihkan! Seperti kisah drama! Tunggu dulu," Zeijin beralih memandang Sakura. "Hei _iryo-nin _pembangkang! Apa dia ini Uchiha Sasuke yang menggemparkan dunia _shinobi_ belasan tahun lalu? Inikah dia?"

Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Dia memejamkan mata, menahan air matanya. Dia membuat Sasuke mengalami hal yang mengerikan tentunya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia pingsan dengan bekas seretan dan tamparan di tubuh?

"Tidak menjawab rupanya…" desis Zeijin. Dia melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat percikan darah dari sudut bibir Sasuke. "Lemahnya! Dimana _dojutsu_ itu? Kemana perginya?" Zeijin melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh Sasuke yang tidak bergerak. Sasuke terpelanting jauh dengan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu batuk darah sesaat. Sakura tidak tahan lagi.

"Jangan sentuh Sasuke_-kun_!" pekiknya lantang. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, namun dia nekat. Dengan sekali tinju, Sakura menggetarkan lantai. Hanya menggetarkan. _Chakra_ miliknya masih sangat kacau dan tubuhnya terlalu kaku. Seluruh tulangnya terasa patah, membuatnya seketika ambruk ke lantai. Tekanan yang diberikan pada tubuh membuat Sakura terkapar. Jantungnya masih berdetak, dia juga masih bernafas. Tapi tubuhnya, seperti hancur.

BRUK

Zeijin terperangah melihat Sakura yang terbujur ke lantai, meringkuk. Zeijin tertawa mengejek, mendekati Sakura. "Lemahnya." bisik Zeijin ke telinga Sakura, membuat wanita itu mengerang sambil menjambak helaian merah muda cerahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk membagi sedikit rahasia tentang racun buatanmu, yang melumpuhkan anggotaku. Juga tentang bagaimana kau membuat penangkal racun kami. Aku ingin tahu tapi kau menolak memberitahuku." Zeijin mencengkram rambut Sakura erat. Wanita itu memekik lirih, membuat darah Sasuke mendidih. Dia tidak punya cara lain. Pria itu membuka ikatan tubuhnya dalam sekejap, menaksir jarak antaranya dan Sakura.

…

"_Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk memanjangkan rambutmu setelah kita menikah."_

"_Aku berjanji, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku bersumpah takkan memotong rambutku dan akan membiarkannya panjang."_

…

Sakura merintih perih. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga rambutnya tetap panjang pada Sasuke. Dia takkan bisa memotong rambutnya lagi seperti belasan tahun lalu. Sasuke babak belur karena kelengahannya, dan itu membuatnya takkan mengingkari janjinya. Biarlah. Biarlah dia merasakan perih ini. Mungkin ini juga balasan dari _Kami-sama_ karena tidak peduli pada Sasuke akhiran ini.

SRING

KRESSS

Sakura menahan nafas. Sebuah _shuriken_ melesat ke arahnya, memotong rambutnya dalam sekejap, melepas cengkraman Zeijin pada rambutnya. Zeijin membalikkan badan, membuang rambut Sakura yang terpotong. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegap disana, dengan _sharingan_ dan seringai tipis.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Uchiha."

.

.

.

Zeijin menarik pedangnya, lalu mengacungkan benda itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, ikut menarik pedang. Kedua pria itu saling beradu pedang. Zeijin lebih unggul, terbukti saat dia menjatuhkan pedang Sasuke. Dia mengayunkan pedang, menggores leher Sasuke.

BOFF!

"Cih, _bunshin_."

"Matilah kau!"

Sasuke ada di belakang Zeijin, menusuk perut Zeijin. Zeijin menyeringai, berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Sasuke segera membalikkan badan. Iris merah darahnya menangkap sosok Zeijin. Pria yang lihai menghindari _genjutsu_ itu tersenyum mengejek Sasuke. Di tangan kirinya, Sakura tampak meringis. Leher wanita itu ditusuk dengan jarum oleh Zeijin.

"Sial, aku melupakannya." umpat Sasuke. Matanya membulat saat melihat jarum itu. Jarum yang sama dengan milik anggota _Kirai_ yang menusuk _Kuronohebi_ tempo lalu. Jarum transfusi racun.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" lirih Sakura. _Kunoichi_ itu berusaha menghambat racun itu menjalari tubuhnya sesaat. Saat tubuhnya dilempar oleh Zeijin ke dekat kaki Sasuke, pertahanannya hancur. Tubuh Sakura segera berubah merah, terinfeksi racun. Dia merutuki dirinya yang lengah. Hanya satu cara yang bisa membuatnya sedikit berguna.

"Jangan menyentuhku Sasuke_-kun_. Kau akan terinfeksi juga." gumam Sakura lirih. Mata hijaunya meredup. "_Sayonara_ Itsuki, Mikito, Shigaku, Shugaku, Shinsei. _Gomenasai_…"

"Tak akan." ujar Sasuke tegas. Dia duduk di sisi Sakura.

"Turuti kekasihmu, Uchiha. Itu permintaan terakhirnya. Astaga, betapa romantisnya. Aku tersentuh. Hahahaha!" gelak Zeijin.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Sakura melihat botol itu sesaat, lalu berbisik lirih. "Kau mengambilnya di bawah bantal. Tak ada gunanya, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tak akan boleh menyentuhku."

"Aku akan." Sasuke meraih kepala Sakura, lalu mencabut jarum yang masih menancap di leher Sakura. Dia mencelupkan jarum itu ke dalam botol itu, lalu kembali menancapkan jarum itu di tempat semula. Jarum tadi menghabiskan seluruh isi botol. Sasuke membuang botol itu ke arah Zeijin. Pria itu memungutnnya.

"Penawar racun! Hah, takarannya hanya sekali pakai! Dan kau mengorbankan tubuhmu untuk wanita tak berguna itu! _Shinobi_ Konohagakure khususnya para Uchiha memang harus selalu memiliki kisah ironis,ya?"

"Terserah apa katamu!" seru Sasuke. Dia terduduk lemah. Seluruh tubuhnya memerah, _chakra_nya seperti membeku. Sakura tersentak melihat Sasuke. Dengan geram, dia berdiri dan menatap Zeijin tajam. Zeijin balas memandang Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat. "Ada apa,_hime_? Kemarilah. Pasanganmu sudah akan mati."

"Kau yang akan mati." gumam Sakura. Dia menyeka air mata yang leleh dari sudut matanya sambil menatap tajam. "SHANNARO!"

DUMM

Sakura telak meninju tanah. Retakan menjalari seisi ruangan itu. Terdengar suara anggota _Kirai_ yang berjatuhan di luar. Sakura melempar _shuriken_ beracun yang didapatkannya di tas senjata Sasuke. _Shuriken_ itu telak menggores pipi Zeijin saat pria itu lengah oleh kehancuran markasnya. Langit-langit, dinding, dan tiang penyangga retak, siap runtuh. Zeijin jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh ungu.

"Kau konyol, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. Sasuke masih bernafas, menatapnya malas. "S-Sasuke_-kun_? Kau masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura baru saja akan memeluk Sasuke saat pria itu menahannya. Sasuke duduk, memandang Zeijin yang tersungkur.

"Aku memanggil _Kuronohebi_ saat aku tertangkap. Dia menggigitku, atau lebih tepatnya memberiku penahan racun. Para _Kirai_ juga memberiku penawar racun. Aku lalu memiliki daya tahan terhadap racun ini. Tapi kau tetap harus mengeluarkan racun ini dariku karena efeknya tidak permanen dan _chakra_ku sekarang tertahan. Dan kini kau akan membunuh kita berdua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, memandang langit-langit yang mulai runtuh. "Ini di luar perhitunganku. Aku membuat kesalahan kecil." Sakura ikut memandang ke atas. Dia tersadar kalau markas ini akan runtuh akibat ulahnya.

"Ayo lari, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sasuke menggeleng. "Terlambat, _hime_."

Sakura menatap ke atas. Langit-langit yang menaungi mereka retak, jatuh ke tempat mereka. Sakura menghela nafas. "_Gomenasai_, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Ya. Setidaknya kita bersama sampai mati."

"Kau masih bercanda,ya." Langit-langit meluncur tepat, mengarah pada mereka berdua. Satu tiang juga ikut roboh di dekat mereka. Sakura memekik tertahan saat reruntuhan itu tinggal sejengkal di atas kepalanya, dan Zeijin mengarahkan sebuah _kunai_ pada Sasuke yang membungkuk, menahan sakit.

Sakura tahu, waktunya tidak banyak. Sambil menyebut nama kedua orangtuanya dan nama kelima anaknya, dia melompat cepat untuk melindungi Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan mencengkram pundak Sakura di detik-detik akhir, langit-langit jatuh menimpa mereka.

"Bodoh, kalian berdua."

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

"Oke, ini diluar perhitunganku sama sekali. Apa alasanmu?"

"Seperti kata Sakura, ini kewajiban seorang teman."

Sakura tersenyum cerah, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Gaara berdiri di dekat mereka, menahan runtuhan itu dengan pasirnya. Beberapa _shinobi _Sunagakure menghambur masuk, memeriksa keadaan. Sasuke segera menjelaskan tentang Zeijin pada Gaara dengan singkat. _Godaime _Kazekage itu mengangguk.

"Kazekage_-sama_, semua yang ada diluar sudah diamankan."

"Bagus. Coba kalian periksa di sebelah sana. Pemimpin _Kirai_ sepertinya tertimpa reruntuhan. Hati-hati, dia terinfeksi racun."

"Baik!"

Matsuri datang bersama seorang pria berambut hitam dan wanita berambut pirang sepunggung. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia memberikan kaus tangannya dan alat-alat medis lain kepada Sakura setelah melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sakura menerimanya, lalu mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Merepotkan sekali kau, Sasuke. Setelah mendengar kalian dapat masalah, aku dan Temari segera kesini." Nara Shikamaru melipat tangannya kesal. Sasuke tak menjawab. "Padahal kami baru saja tiba."

"Begitu. Terima kasih, Temari." ucap Sakura sambil melilitkan perban pada tubuh Sasuke. Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Err… bagaimana keadaan Itsuki dan adik-adiknya?" tanya Sakura cemas. Temari tiba-tiba tertawa, sedangkan Shikamaru memasang tampang kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Sashika pulang dari misi dengan keadaan terluka." gerutu Shikamaru. "Dia tidak mau dirawat oleh siapapun kecuali Uchiha Itsuki."

Gaara mendengus geli sementara Sakura dan Matsuri tergelak. Temari lalu menyambung kalimat Shikamaru. "Itsuki lalu membujuknya. Kau tahu kemampuan si kembar lebih baik, Sakura. Setelah si kembar mengobati Sashika—atas bujukan Itsuki tentunya—Uchiha sulung itu terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit selama dua malam!"

Sakura tertawa. Dia sadar, anak-anaknya sudah tumbuh besar dan mandiri. Dia memandang Sasuke, hendak menyetujui nasihat pria itu tempo hari. Tapi dia terkejut saat Sasuke mengaktifkan _rinnegan_ miliknya.

"Mikito! Bagaimana Mikito?!" serunya tegang. Shikamaru menunduk, berpikir.

"Sepertinya dia makan malam bersama Uzumaki Menma di Ichiraku kemarin."

"Oh, _Kami-sama_!"

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau takkan mencemaskan mereka." kikik Sakura. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke gerbang Konoha tanpa menjawab, dengan _rinnegan_ yang diaktifkan.

"Kuakui aku mungkin sedikit salah soal membiarkan mereka." gumam Sasuke cepat tanpa menoleh. Sakura tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Kau sepenuhnya benar, Sasuke_-kun_. Suatu hari aku hanya akan bersamamu, begitu pula kau. Anak-anak kita juga akan sibuk dengan keluarga, diri, dan pasangan mereka masing-masing."

"Tapi kita tetap harus memilih yang terbaik untuk mereka sebelumnya." Sasuke melompat cepat ke beranda rumahnya, menendang sepatu. Sakura sekali lagi tertawa. Sasuke jarang sekali panik seperti ini. "Aku tidak mengharapkan tiba-tiba ada satu makhluk kecil bermata biru ataupun berambut pirang di antara mereka saat aku membuka pintu."

"_Tadaima!_" seru Sakura setengah tertawa. Sasuke sudah melesat masuk sejak tadi. Shinsei yang menunggu di pintu tertegun saat Sasuke melewatinya tanpa menoleh. "_Okaa-san_? Ada apa dengan _Otou-san_?"

Sakura tersenyum, menggendong Shinsei. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke ruang makan, dimana Itsuki sedang berdiri di pojok, diinterogasi ayahnya. Shigaku masih duduk tenang sambil menyesap teh dinginnya sementara Shugaku tampak terkejut melihat Itsuki segera diseret pria ber_rinnegan_ yang nyaris menggunakan _susano'o_. Samar, dia menangkap nama _aneki_nya dari kalimat luncuran Sasuke.

"Dimana Mikito, Itsuki? Aku tak merasakan _chakra_nya disini." kata Sasuke dingin. Itsuki menelan ludah, mencoba menjawab ayahnya. Sebelum jalinan frasa meluncur darinya, Uchiha berambut kelabu gelap meletakkan cawan tehnya yang kosong ke meja, menimbulkan suara aduan yang teratur. Dengan mata hitam dalam yang menatap lurus, Uchiha itu membuka mulut. "U-zu-ma-ki."

Mata Sasuke membulat. Sakura tergelak sambil memegang perut saat suaminya melengos keluar dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tampaknya Hokage_-sama_ akan mendapat sedikit masalah." imbuh Shinsei yang berusaha membaca keadaan. Sakura mengangguk sambil menyeka air di sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk santai di kursinya dengan kaki menindih tumpukan kertas. Dia tengah menikmati makan siang buatan Hinata sambil bersyukur kalau putranya sudah memilih gadis yang cantik dan telaten, seorang Uchiha pula. "Perbaikan keturunan, hahaha!" tawanya kencang. "Tinggal memilih yang terbaik untuk Konoha_-chan_." gumamnya sambil meneruskan makan.

Hokage itu tidak menyadari ancaman besar dari "calon besan"nya yang sekarang sedang menyeret kerah jaket Uzumaki Menma—putranya. Tampaknya, kebahagiaan menumpulkan instingnya.

"_Sahabatku membuatku nyaris meregang nyawa, nyaris kehilangan istriku, meninggalkan anak-anakku dan tidak mengetahui anak gadisku makan malam bersama seorang pemuda."_ batin Sasuke sambil menyeret pemuda seumuran sulungnya. Sasuke menendang pintu ruang hokage, menyebarkan aura _horror _di seluruh sudut ruangan. Senyum samar terulas di bibirnya bersamaan suara makanan yang jatuh.

"_Tapi dia membuatku kembali dekat dengan Sakura…"_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
